Una pesada
by Fallon Kristerson
Summary: Sí, eso era Micaela. (Aunque esa no era la única forma que tenía para describirla...) LATIN HETALIA Chile/fem!Perú


**Latin Hetalia y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

Personajes: Micaela Prado (fem!Perú), Manuel González (Chile)

* * *

**Una pesada  
**

Si le preguntan cada cuánto alza la mirada para dirigirla a la chica que se sienta frente a él en la clase de álgebra, Manuel diría que nunca lo hace, que él no tiene por qué andar perdiendo los ojos en la nuca de la pesada de Micaela. Sin embargo, como nunca nadie se ha tomado la molestia de hacer esa pregunta, Manuel tampoco se ha visto en la necesidad de soltar tal mentira. Sí, la verdad es que muy a menudo se pierde mirándola, lamentando el que esté tan cerca y tan lejos y el que le haya tocado enamorarse de la más insoportable de todo el curso. Una persona normal no lo entendería bien, pero Manuel se entiende (o al menos cree hacerlo) y con eso basta. La respuesta es sencilla: el amor idiotiza, y las tetas gigantes de Micaela también.

Ok, él no es ningún pajero, pero tampoco idiota, y en todo caso es un adolescente. Y Mica, contrario a lo que digan algunas envidiosas, no está gorda. Sí, es algo rellenita, pero nada del otro mundo. Si quieren ver a alguien verdaderamente gordo tal vez deban ir a pinchar el costado del estudiante de intercambio gringo. Pero Mica no es gorda, y en todo caso es fuerte. Tiene que serlo, porque es una bomba que vive del deporte. Es la capitana del equipo de volley, se pasa los veranos en el mar corriendo tabla y por ahí Manuel escuchó que cada tanto va con su hermano gemelo al box.

Ah, sí, Micaela tiene un hermano gemelo. Se llama Miguel y es tanto o más insoportable que ella. Son realmente muy, _muy_parecidos, excepto que ella tiene algo más de carácter y es menos floja. Y Miguel es más lento, más bobo y digamos que un tanto mujeriego. No es su culpa tener debilidad por las mujeres y tratarlas siempre tan bien, que siempre tiene a algunas pegadas. No tiene novia, pero tiene una hermanita menor que es la luz de sus ojos y a la que Manue de preferencia le cortaría las trenzas y se las metería a la boca para que se callase. Digamos que no aguanta mucho a Julia, en realidad a ninguno de esa familia.

Pero aún así se le ha ocurrido enamorarse de Micaela y por eso en álgebra le va tan mal, porque se pasa las clases mirando su espalda, viendo su cabello. Usualmente lo trae amarrado en una cola de caballo (Manuel recuerda que en primer grado tiro de ella una vez), pero hay veces en que se lo amarra en una media cola y se lo ajusta con ganchitos, dejando que caiga como una cascada negra y sedosa. Manuel se muerde el labio y escribe sobre esas corrientes oscuras que lo arrastran y lo ahogan sin piedad, y si uno leyera sus poemas, no pensaría que está enamorado.

…

Manuel se encuentra sentado en las gradas del anfiteatro (o intento de) que hay en su colegio, viendo como se arma el equipo de sonido y el escenario. Ha llegado una vez más el festival escolar y Manuel se ve de nuevo atrapado por la horrorosa tortura de tener libre pero no poder irse a su casa. Por está sentado ahí, con su libro de historia sobre las rodillas (tiene prueba al día siguiente) y una hoja sobre este, garabateando su boceta para la clase de arte. O al menos eso está haciendo hasta que viene la supervisora a echarlo, diciendo que esos son los sitios de los padres. Esa vieja amargada sin vida… Refunfuñando Manuel se baja y va tras el escenario, que es el lugar al que lo mandaron y en el que menos quiere estar, porque ahí están todos y gritan y chillan y hacen ruido. Está Martín (que le ha tocado ser maestro de ceremonia) esquivando a las quince chicas que quieren tan amablemente quieren ayudarle con la corbata, Sebastián buscando a su pareja de tango que se le ha extraviado, Luciano cuida a un corillo de mocosos de primero y segundo de primaria, mientras que los de la orquesta afinan una última vez sus instrumentos y por ahí corre Pedro buscando la segunda página de una partitura que se le ha extraviado. Manuel sólo rueda los ojos y se busca un rincón tranquilo, hallándolo al fondo. Se sienta sobre un estuche se saxofón vacío y hojea en su libro.

No nota cuando alguien se acerca a él, no hasta que percibe un perfume fuerte perforándole las fosas nasales. Se siente obligado a alzar la mirada y lo hace, encontrándose a Micaela rebuscando entre los demás estuches de instrumentos y luego dirigir la vista hacia él, preguntando algo que no llega a entender porque en ese momento comienza a tocar la orquesta.

-¿Quéee? -pregunta alzando la voz y Mica suspira, acercándose más.

Ya lleva puesta la blusa y la falda de marinera, cayéndole sobre las piernas y resaltando su busto. Su cabello esta atrapado en su denso moño y sobre este tronado un arreglo de flores. Los colores resaltan sobre las hebras azabaches de su compañera y a Manuel le gusta cómo se ve, incluso si nunca le ha gustado cuando las chicas se ven muy maquilladas y a dornadas con aretes muy grandes. Pero a Mica le queda bien, decide en silencio.

-Que si viste donde dejó Martín el micrófono inalámbrico -repite ella y se inclina hacia él.

Manuel niega rápido y vuelve a bajar la mirada a su libro. Micaela resopla.

-¿Y tú no hacías nada? Mínimo ayuda…

-Dudo poder hacer algo que no sobre -masculla Manuel sin alzar la mirada y Micaela rueda los ojos, pero luego suspira.

-Ya pe, al menos vas a venir a ver, ¿no? Sería malaso que te lo pierdas, aunque sea ven a ver la marinera…

Manuel sólo rueda los ojos porque sabe que su amabilidad se debe a que la chica odia que alguien no la vea, porque sabe que está muy orgullosa de aquella danza típica de su país. Rueda los ojos, porque odia darle el gusto y su comportamiento le colma la paciencia, quisiera simplemente mandarla a callar y gritarle que baila horrible, pero aquello sólo lo haría quedar mal a él porque es algo de lo más infantil hacer eso y además todo el mundo sabe lo bien que baila Micaela.

Por eso sólo rueda los ojos en silencio y Mica resopla, dándose por vencida con él. Por eso se voltea ofendida y se larga a buscar a Miguel, odiando como Manuel siempre tiene que arruinar los días festivos, y putea para sus adentros, maldiciendo a todos los chilenos exceptuando a Germán y a Xoda… Pero aún así sonríe cuando sube al escenario, agita su pañuelo y menea las caderas de manera coqueta, danzando al ritmo del cajón y de las palmas, y sonríe aún más cuando a un lado lo ve parado, una hoja de papel apretada en su mano y el libro de historia bajo el otro brazo.


End file.
